dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Trail of Love
} |name = The Trail of Love |image = The Trail of Love.png |px = 270px |start = Skeleton with note and broken bottle of poison |end = Bottle floating in the pond |location = Blackmarsh |previous = None |next = None |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Trail of Love is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. While in the Blackmarsh, the Warden-Commander finds the remains of a man named Corin, who drank poison after his lover, Bonnie, left him. A note found in Corin's skeletal hand indicates that Bonnie was rather upset over a trail of riddles. Walkthrough There are a total of 6 clues to be found. The first clue "You are my hen, the mistress of my flock. You nourish my body, and tend to my... rooster." When heading towards the main part of the ruined town, there is a chicken coop just to the side of the road. Click under the sacks of feed to find the clue. The second clue "Lost beneath the trees, he lifts a weary head and sees, her burning love lights his way home." There is an abandoned camp past the north side gate of the village. The clue can be found in the flame of the torch by the base of a nearby tree. The third clue "With cold dead eyes, the dragon gazes on your prize." Back by the entrance path into the Blackmarsh, there is a trail that heads up a hill. Following the path leads to a dragon skull used in The Lost Dragon Bones. The clue is on a crate inside the nearby ruins. The fourth clue "Across the waters from the baroness's nest, find what you seek where the fishermen rest." In the clearing where Kristoff's body is located, there is a log with fishing equipment nearby. The clue is at the left side of the log, where it meets the ground. This is found by turning around and following the left walls back to the cliffs. There you will find 3 or so sites where there are fishing poles. The fifth clue "Look for the stones, they stand tall and true. The biggest has a present for you." The Summoning Circle is in the northern area of the Blackmarsh. The clue is located in the bottom of one of the stones. The sixth clue "This is the last, you're almost there. Remember the pond where we started our affair?" The last clue is near the Summoning Circle, in a pond. Just walk east from the x mark and you'll find the bottle floating on the water, near a wooden fence. Click on the bottle to complete the quest. Rewards * 500 XP Bugs * You may get the wrong clue in the correct/incorrect location. If this is the case, just go to the location of every clue, and you will find a clue which, while incorrect, will allow you to continue the quest. * Finishing the fight with the Baroness or leaving the Blackmarsh without first finishing this quest may make it impossible to finish. Upon returning after doing other quests, a bug occurs where the player cannot click on the clue areas given. Going back to the skeleton will not reset the quest. Having the tattered piece of paper in the player's inventory seems to produce no different result when this occurs. ** If you cannot click on the clue areas, go to your journal and set this quest as your active quest. Then you should be able to click on the clue areas. You may need to do this after each new clue in order to click on the next one. See also Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests Category:Blackmarsh side quests